The Pitch of Years Past
by zerosmelody5
Summary: Jack and the Guardians are up against Pitch's antics again, when Jack is transported back in time to an island called Berk. There he meet's new friends and face's Pitch when he was still young in his immortality. Why is Jack here? Why did Manny send him back to the age of Vikings? And what is Bunnymund doing here? Possible pairings, maybe, if I feel like it... We'll see


**Hey users! I got this story idea earlier today and decided to just write it and see where it goes. I have an idea of where I want it to go, but we'll just have to see. I wanted to get it out today, because of the fact that it's Easter, well, kind of, not really anymore, because it's after midnight for me… and since Bunnymund is my favorite, well, other than Jack!**

**Well whatever! And the important thing is I'm getting it out! I sincerely hope you like it! If there are any grammatical errors… I really don't care, so please don't point them out in any reviews or anything. I'm not rude, I promise, I just don't care for reviews about my grammatical errors. I apologize in advance!**

**Anyway, on with the story! And I will explain the plot line in future chapters so if there's something you don't understand, you could either PM me, or wait for future uploads!**

Jack jumped from rooftop to rooftop, eyes searching frantically for the moving shadow. His grip on his staff tightened as he heard an evil chuckle. He took off towards the origin of the chuckle. After some more rooftops and cars, he reached the edge of Burgess Park, where all the kids played throughout the year. It was also the place where Jack died and he discovered Pitch's lair. He knew Pitch would lure him away from the others who were searching throughout the city still. He didn't have time to dwell on that fact as the voice of his enemy rang out in Jack's head.

"Oh, Jack, you are too amusing. I didn't expect you guardians to split up; after all, when you're together, you're your strongest. But hey, at least I can mess with you this way." The voice chuckled. Jack felt something shifting around behind him. He quickly turned around and swung his staff through the air, sending spikes of ice at Pitch. Pitch disappeared just before they made contact with him.

Jack growled in annoyance and frustration. He just wanted Pitch to stop threatening them and Jamie. Stop using every opportunity to try and stop the children from believing by filling them with fear or pain.

He heard a rustle behind him again, but before he was able to turn around and confront Pitch, he was grabbed around his chest. He struggled to get free, to no avail. Pitch released his torso and instead grabbed his wrist and staff. Jack tried yanking free, but Pitch's grip was tight.

Pitch took the staff from his hand and threw it somewhere off into the darkness. Jack tried to run after it, but Pitch's grip never loosened. Before Jack knew what was happening, he felt himself flying through the air and landing on something very hard. The wind was knocked out of him and his eyes automatically squeezed shut in pain as he had landed head first onto solid ice. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was the moon, shining bright in his place in the sky, making everything around it seem dark. He felt a wave of nausea pass over him and felt his eyes closing. Just as he blacked out, he caught a glimpse of moonlight being covered by darkness and then nothing.

When he opened his eyes again, it was lighter out, like the sun was either rising or setting. Upon further examination of the sky, he noticed it was sunset. He went to sit up and instantly regretted it when he fell back onto the dirt. Dirt. Why was he on dirt? When he blacked out, he was in the middle of the lake. He noticed his staff sitting next to him, and Pitch was nowhere to be seen. Manny must have done something.

Jack looked around him, this was defiantly not Burgess, he wasn't even sure it was Pennsylvania. He noticed that the moon wasn't in the sky yet. He was curious as to why the moon had transported him out of that situation. And to a place he didn't even know. He had been all over the world over the last three hundred years in search of someone who would see him, and he had never been here.

It was beautiful. Snow littered over the many hills and cliffs that covered the island. The ocean glittered in the setting sun and the clouds that covered the sky were many different colors on account of the sunset.

He caught a glimpse of a shadow moving in his peripherals, and went to investigate. He moved quickly through the chill air, watching the shadow moving. Now that he had a better look, he saw that it was more than one shadow, and half of the shadows were huge. He peeked over the edge of a cliff, and peered down, not bothering to crouch down, since he was sure whoever it was wouldn't be able to see him anyway.

Jack instantly crouched down, even though he wouldn't be seen. The big shadows were what Jack could only assume were dragons. There were six kids sitting around a campfire who looked around sixteen or seventeen. There were two girls and four boys. All looked really muscled, despite the fact that half of them were super skinny. All sported heavy fur clothing and helmets with horns sticking out of them.

Both of the girls were extremely skinny and muscled at the same time, and looked like they could hold their own in a fight against anyone of the boys. And they both had blond hair in some sort of braid(s). One had a hard expression on her face and she was the only one of the group to not have a helmet, but wore a headband that held her blond hair in place. Next to her was a dragon that looked something like a weird shaped bird.

The other girl, Jack noticed that she looked similar to the boy she was sitting next to, so he assumed that they were siblings. By the fact that there were only five dragons and one had two heads, and there were six kids, Jack assumed that the two shared a dragon. The girl had long blond hair separated into three different braids that ended in the hair wrapped up into balls. She and her brother/twin/cousin/whatever-the-hell-he-was shared that description except his blond long hair wasn't braided but it was separated into thirds. The two randomly banged their helmets together and grinned as they wobbled dizzily.

One of the guys looked extremely muscular and had an awkward smile which he sported proudly as he looked very cocky in himself. He had brown hair that spiked out under his helmet. Judging by the dragon that was sitting next to him, he was definitely full of himself. His dragon was huge and red, and as the six talked about stuff that Jack could barely make out, the boy turned to his dragon and nodded and his dragon lit the grotto that the group was sitting in with the fire that covered him everywhere. To say that Jack was impressed was an understatement.

The largest member of the group had the largest dragon, which vaguely reminded Jack of a bee. The boy had short blond hair that was barely visible under his abnormally small helmet. He was pale and had slightly pink cheeks as the others laughed, possibly at him, and he instantly went to his defense. Well, Jack realized it was to the defense of his dragon when he patted it on the head and it coughed up a lava like substance.

The only one who didn't look like he had been working out at a gym every day was one of the boys. He was sitting by a black small dragon that reminded Jack of a cat. There was something different about this boy, other than the fact he was a beanpole. As Jack looked closely at him, he noticed one of his legs was missing, and in its place was some contraption that imitated a prosthetic.

Jack couldn't shake the feeling that this place was different from the world he had been on not too long ago. He thought of the other guardians and where they might be. Where they even here with him? He looked up to the moon, which was more visible as the sun was now fully set and the sky had begun to darken quickly, and asked him what the point of him being here was. He noticed another shadow moving, one that didn't belong to the group laughing and kicking back in front of the fire. He instantly went after it, not noticing the dragon that had caught his scent and the group inquiring upon the dragon's strange behavior.

**Well, that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it! And happy easter!**

**X0X0, thank's for reading!**


End file.
